


sweet as cherry wine

by TrickstersHeir



Series: Inglorious Bastard [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Femdom, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Teasing, Woman on Top, a generous amount of clit rubbing, handjobs, seriously etienne is a man who knows what to do with his hands, Étienne Companion AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersHeir/pseuds/TrickstersHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Aurora and her Lord Protector Étienne finally get some time alone in Haven, and they spend it in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet as cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post:  
> http://iseektheholygrail.tumblr.com/post/128942769788
> 
> for melissaknowsthings, featuring her inquisitor Aurora Trevelyan: http://40.media.tumblr.com/ff596aba01bb9f78825059522ce5cbc0/tumblr_ntkb6lQBmn1r6r9iuo2_1280.jpg  
> and of course, my etienne: http://40.media.tumblr.com/37ddb424cc08cab129dba190bac6d518/tumblr_ntwkc4UI6m1r6b8oho4_1280.jpg

It’s a treat, for Aurora to finally get her Lord-Protector in her bed. Amidst the countless nights holed up in canvas tents and long days spent on the road and out in the wilds, there is little time for simple pleasure. There are rifts to close and people to help out there. She must do what’s required of her if she wants to survive this chaos. It is not like that in their shared quarters back in the safety of Haven.

The first time she had taken him to bed, it started off as a mutual exploration. They learned each other’s bodies, puzzled together what made the other twitch and moan in pleasure. It was slow and gentle and calm at first, because both were too exhausted for anything demanding. However, Aurora was not too tired to shudder and sigh at Étienne’s gentle ministrations against her skin, and sober enough to learn how much she enjoyed those puffy lips of his kissing her breasts, trailing down her stomach. She buried her hands in his hair when he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit and noticed the way he whimpered at it, how his cock visibly stiffened.

Aurora was sure to file that away for later. She tugged a bit harder on the dark locks and he retaliated in pulling away, only to replace his mouth with gentle fingertips dragging ever so slowly over her.

“Enough teasing.” Aurora breathed out, propping herself up on her elbows and giving him a lazy grin.

“Yes, my lady.” Étienne replied smoothly, rising to meet her in a quick kiss.

When they broke away from it, Aurora ran her hands over Étienne’s shoulders and down his pecs, taking him in with appreciative eyes. The slow and steady rise of his chest was a comfort underneath her palms. Her trimmed fingernails traced lightly over his skin, around his nipple until it hardened into a nub that she flicked at to receive a delicious yelp in return. Aurora gave him a smirk and swallowed the next moan with another kiss.

“On your back, Lord-Protector.” Aurora commanded, taking a great delight in the way he scrambled to obey quickly.

Étienne laid back, half-sitting against the pillows. He splayed himself underneath her and licked his lips. They were as red and as sweet cherry wine against her own when she leaned forward to kiss him again. He seemed to bloom into it, wrapping his arms around her arms and threading his fingers through her hair. With a smile Aurora straddled his hips and ran her nails down his chest once more, leaving light lines over it. He shivered at the contact, and moaned when one of those smooth hands slid down to wrap around his hard cock and stroke. She gave the base a squeeze and he bucked up into her fist.

“I thought you said enough teasing?” Étienne panted out, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Indeed.” Aurora exhaled.

In a fluid motion, she raised herself up and lined herself over his cock. She dropped down swiftly and mounted him, triggering a loud groan from both of them.

“Fuck!” She gasped quietly, grinding down to find the right angle.

Aurora’s fingers moved down to toy with her clit as she rocked slowly back and forth on his cock, shuddering at its girth. Meanwhile, Étienne’s hands drifted down to her soft stomach and wide hips, then up again to cup her breasts and give a firm squeeze. She threw her head back with a moan and let him knead them between his hands. Étienne took the opportunity to sit up further and place nips at the crook of her neck and kiss over her collarbone. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples the same way he would his own and bit down into the pale flesh of her throat, leaving a mark that wouldn’t fade for days.

Victorious in getting Aurora to let out a moan that turned into a scream halfway through, Étienne grew bolder. He met her riding with agonizingly slow thrusts and leaned back, pulling her down with him until he could find the right angle to hit the spot he knew would set her nerves alight. One of the hands that rubbed at her breasts drew down to her hips. He stretched his thumb to replace hers on her clit, circling around it and pulling back the hood.

“Maker above!” She groaned out, rocking steadily against him.

Étienne was practically glowing with pride as he thrust up into her again, moving the pad of his thumb over her clit lightly. Aurora sighed, bracing her hands on either side of him and closing the last few inches between them to leave her own marks on that gorgeous neck. “You’re fantastic.” She said in praise against his skin.

He laughed and gave another shallow thrust that found her spot, sending her into a chorus of “Oh, fuck!”

“You’re amazing.” Étienne replied, and he stopped holding back.

The man’s lips found her breasts, kissing them and flicking his tongue over a nipple as his thrusts became more erratic. Aurora cried out with every slam of their hips. Étienne matched her with his own high moans. Together the sounds echoed around the stone room, mixing in a perfect harmony between them. If anyone lurked outside the door, they would have undoubtedly heard the Lady Inquisitor and Lord-Protector’s coupling by now. Together the two were loud enough to make even the most scandalous of Antivan madames blush.

Étienne’s voice cracked when Aurora clenched around him, making him squirm against the bed. “Please!” He begged, pupils blown wide and chest heaving.

Aurora kissed him once more, long and hard, before drawing away and sitting back up. They locked eyes, and Aurora gave Étienne a breathless grin.

“Cum with me.” She purred, and Étienne almost howled.

Together they worked fast and hard and rough, Aurora riding Étienne in a frenzy as he thrust up with no real rhythm. His strokes against her clit became quick circles, and she clenched around him every time he bucked up into that tight wet heat. Aurora felt as though fire was licking at her skin, brushing every sensitive spot over her. When Étienne drew himself up and pulled her into one last kiss and thrust at exactly the right place, it was almost as if she had exploded.

Aurora threw her head back and came with a shout, while Étienne eased off and slowly fucked her through her orgasm. He brought her back down, letting her collapse on top of him with a huff of air and rubbing a hand down her back to steady her shakes. Somewhere between her falling on top of him and him brushing her hair out of her face, he had pulled out. To Aurora’s shock, he still hasn’t come yet.

“Andraste’s tits, you weren’t just bragging about your stamina.” Aurora said finally, when she was lucid once more and had rolled off of him.

Étienne exhaled with a snort. “Nope.”

Aurora giggled, bits of post-orgasm euphoria still clinging to her. “Well, don’t just wait. Finish yourself with me. I want to see your face when you cum.”

It took five strokes of their joined hands over his cock to get him to release his spend all over his stomach with a cry. He screwed his eyes shut as he did, mouth forming into a perfect ‘O’ and hands gripping at the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He came down from the high faster, opening his eyes with an exhale, and a dorky grin plastered on his face.

“Fuck.” He whispered, dragging out the ‘k.’

Aurora smiled at him and rolled over to fetch the damp cloth they had set on the side table, using it to wipe away the spend from his stomach before tossing it aside. Étienne kissed her slowly when she turned back to him, and Aurora curled up against his chest with a satisfied smile.

“Sleep here tonight. Don’t wander off like you usually do.” Aurora said against his collarbone.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He murmured in reply.

Together they laid amidst the nest of blankets and sheets, curled into one another’s warmth. For the first time in many weeks, both could sleep easily. 


End file.
